What happens?
by Kalyissa
Summary: Bann Teagan has fallen for the young grey warden, when happens when he comes across her and her lover. M/F/M WIP


Bann Teagan walked along the corridors of the castle, he was glad that his brother had awaken and now he was spending time with his wife and son, leaving Bann to watch over the castle. As he walked along one of the narrow corridors he realised he was heading towards the young Grey wardens rooms, he stilled with his walking when he thought back to the beautiful young lady that had saved his entire family, without any sacrifice, she had willingly rushed to the Circle of Magi to bring them the help they needed then had willingly gone in to the fade to save his nephew. He remembered watching young Alistair as he held on to the Mage's almost lifeless body as though if he let go they would loose her.

It was obvious to anyone they were head over heels in love but Bann feared what would happen should Alistair be forced to become king. He knew that Alistair would do the right thing and leave the young Grey Warden behind because she wasn't a noble, but that it would break both of their hearts. Though he hoped that perhaps he would be the one to fill the void he knew that she would not remain, probably she would return to the Magi circle and help repair what was left. He sighed and continued his walk towards the rooms, perhaps they would talk for a while and then perhaps she would be more willing to stay.

As he neared the room he heard quiet whispering from inside the room, frowning he knocked on the door wondering if it was Alistair in there. He heard some shuffling around inside then the door unlocked and opened.  
"Bann?" Alistair asked him, he noticed the curious look he was getting from both the individuals from the room.  
"Is everything Okay with the Earl?" came Kalie's almost musical tone and he clenched his hands almost on impulse.  
"Everything is fine, I.. It does not matter. I will see you both at dinner." Bann turned to leave when Alistair caught hold of his sleeve.  
"Come, let us talk a while." Bann turned and seemed to pause unknowing whether he should turn around again and leave or follow the pair back in to their room. There was a shared look between Alistair and Kalie in which Alistair nodded towards her encouragingly. The next words Kalie spoke clinched it for him.  
"Please.. We would both like it a lot if you would come in"

Bann nodded almost unnoticeable but the pair picked up on it and Alistair tugged him in to the room. Behind him the door was closed and now he noticed Alistair was the one looking nervous. He felt a lump in his stomach wondering what was going on. He saw the shared looks between the pair again before Alistair seemed to come to a decision and stroked Kalie's hair. She smiled at the pair and it took away Bann's breath as he looked at her beautiful face the auburny locks that trailed down to just above her shoulder and her green eyes glowing with some unnamed emotion. He noticed that Alistair seemed to have an almost identical reaction as he looked down at her with complete devotion. This brought him back to the present and to a question, why was he here?.

He watched as Kalie looked down and started picking on her robes, when he noticed her hands shaking he frowned and looked up at Alistair who was watching him like a hawk.

"What..." He questioned unsure what else to say. Kalie looked back up at Alistair and he nodded again pushing her forward to Bann but keeping both hands on her. She reached up a hand to his face and ran a hand down his cheek then moved forward to kiss him.

As soon as Kalie's lips touched his he melted and before he realised what he was doing he was kissing her back hungrily, devouring her like a wild animal would it's last meal he could feel himself hardening but using all his self control that was left he refrained from pulling her against his body. After what seemed like a life time he slowly lessened the kissing and finally kissing her lips one last time he pulled away and looked down at Kalie's bruised lips. She was looking completely dazed and he found it was a look he could very well get used to. Suddenly he remembered they were not alone in the room and he looked up at Alistair almost guiltily who was standing close behind Kalie almost touching and his breathing was almost haggered, a lot like Bann's himself.

"Wow" Alistair said looking at Bann and smiling lightly, "I must say though I can safely say that I have never had an attraction to another man that was something."

Alistair drew a sharp breath and seemed to try calm himself down, Bann immediately did the same, realising being so aroused by the future kings lover probably wasn't the best way to go.

"I admit when I realised that though I love Kalie with all my heart, because of something Morrigan said the thought of bringing another to our bed wasn't something that I would turn down. Kalie said from the start though that she would never be with another woman, so she would understand if I wasn't keen on the idea. But I found myself thinking after that conversation about another man in our bed. The thought of it being one of our companions didn't feel right with either of us so we pushed that idea out of the window quickly. Though we both know Zevran would have never had turned us down he wouldn't be the right one."

Alistair paused here to take a breath and Kalie gently pushed both Alistair and Bann in to two chairs that he was pretty sure hadn't been their a minute ago and Kalie perched up on the desk looking down at her hands instead of looking at either of them. Bann couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked right now blushing gently, he looked back at Alistair who continued with what he was saying.

"Then when we came to the castle again I first noticed how you watched her, and when she was in the fade how you were equally as terrified as I was. Slowly I began to come around to the idea of you and then I realised Kalie had noticed it as well. I admit I was terrified the first time I said about it to her I was convinced that she would take it to mean that I didn't want her any more and was trying to push her on to another," With this comment Alistair stroked lightly on Kalie's leg and she looked at him and smiled placing one of her smaller hands on top of Alistair's, Bann felt a lump in his throat at this simple display of love, and he continued,

"But I was thankful that she didn't and it seemed that she had also noticed your.. glances, but was unwilling to say anything. We would both like to see how this goes, especially with everything that is coming up, we don't know what is going to happen in the next few days let alone our futures. So.." He stopped at this point and looked at Kalie, Bann also turned towards her and noticed her face slowly being covered in a slight blush.

"What we are asking" Kalie continued "is would you Bann Teagan be willing to spend a night with us?"

Bann noticed Alistair's hand squeezing Kalie's tightly as though he was afraid of the answer. He looked towards Alistair,

"Are you sure this is what you both want, I can see how deeply you care for each other and I in no way want to be the cause of trouble between you two."

Bann watched the pair look at each other again and in the silence an entire conversation seemed to pass within their eyes, his hand were sweating and he was worried both that they would say yes or that they would say no. He wasn't sure which would be the best answer, though he couldn't deny that he wanted Kalie and wouldn't mind Alistair there as well what would this hold for his heart and his future. Alistair stood up and pulled Kalie up close who then held her hand out for Bann to take.

"We're sure" came the quiet reply and with that Bann let go completely allowing Kalie to pull them both back towards the large bed. Now that he thought of it he was pretty sure that the bed hadn't been that big before. Kalie seemed to see what he was thinking and laughed lightly.

"Magic can do some wonderful things" she said with a wink as she let go of both Bann and Alistair's hands and leaned up and kissed Alistair who pulled her in tightly. Bann watched them both hungrily feeling the knot in his stomach tightening at the view and he could feel his arousal only getting harder. Slowly he watched Alistair pull away from Kalie's lips and stroke her face with a gentle look.

"I love you" he heard Alistair murmur and Kalies quiet murmur back repeating the promise. Bann suddenly wondered if he was doing the right thing or if he should leave immediately and run as far away from the pair so they would not be tempted, but Kalie's next action made those thoughts disappear almost immediately as she turned towards him and pulled him flush against her so she was wedged in between the two strong bodies. He felt Kalie gasp as he thrust his arousal in to her hip, looking towards Alistair, Bann noticed he was looking slightly unsure of what to do next and he remembered that having grown up as a templar by all accounts before Kalie Alistair was a virgin. So if this was going to continue he realised that he would have to take charge as the more experienced one.

He took Alistair's hand and brought it to Kalies lips sliding two of the fingers against her lips, immediately Kalie opened her mouth allowing them to slide in to her warm wet welcoming mouth causing Alistair to moan loudly as he slid his fingers in and out of Kalies mouth he watched her pale pink tongue lick and suck on the . Bann found himself growing harder and he decided that he should take it to the next level, pulling away and pulling Alistair's fingers away trying not to concentrate on the string of saliva connecting the fingers to her mouth. He moved towards the bed removing his shirt and trousers as he went.

"I want to watch you two undress each other" Bann requested and the pair responded almost eagerly they seemed to be glad to have someone take charge. Alistair's hands reached around Kalie to unzip her robes, she allowed them to fall to the floor revealing to Bann's hungry gaze a perfectly round pair of breasts hidden under a flimsy bra. He watched as Alistair lent down to kiss each on lightly before removing the bra. Kalie was quick to reciprocate pulling Alistair's shirt over his head then trailing soft tender kisses over his chest. Bann took a moment to admire the form of the younger male realising that though he had never been attracted to another male he did admire the physic of Alistair.


End file.
